The Agios Polemos
The Agios Polemos (アギオス・ポレモス,) is the name gave to the Holy Grail War in Fate/Ieros Polemos. History The War started after the Magus Ministry decided to held an battle royale for whom to get the Holy Grail after countless wars between magi from Europe,Asia,Antartica,America,Africa.The Battle Royale's name was chosen by the great Greek Magus Peniglidas,the chosen name was The Agios Polemos or The Holy Grail War. The war's true scope was to unleash an demonic being living within the Holy Grail,The Xeronato. Rules The War happens in the same vein as the previous with every master fighting individually with one another for the Holy Grail,who can grant them any wishes,but all the wars must be legally happening by The Magus Law. Nobody should use The Holy Grail for evil,even if it's a necessary one,if that would ever happen,the Demon Xeronato will be freed and destroy the world or entire nations. The Holy Grail need at least 3 human or servant spirit to work,if not,it will not work and be sealed away. It needs a supervisor legally summoned by The Magus Association or The Holy Grail,if not it will be considered Illegal and will be find fast and killed. Known Wars Heaven's Feel Little is known about this war,all is known for certain is that it happened back in 1989,whe two mysterious masters fought,both the winner and his servant got sealed away by the Holy Grail and broke the seal that was sealing the demon Xeronato and making him break free and almost destroy the whole capitol of Athena. It needed the life of the Agios Polemos's creator,Peniglidas,that the demon to be sealed again inside the Holy Grail,making the Magus Association to reconsider the idea and lock the Holy Grail away for around 6 years. The Great Agios Polemos The Second War started in 1995,with a young girl summoning Saber and,in the end battled for the Holy Grail with Lancer. In the end she managed to get her hands on the Holy Grail and change the events of the Heaven's Feel,correcting her clan's death. The Royal Agios Polemos All is known about this war is that the Emiya,Tohsaka,Akiruki,Einzbern and Sajyou families took part in and ended in the Tohsaka Family's win,wishing for all the other families to lose their most powerful member. The Illegal Agios Polemos The Illegal Summoning and The Illegal Fourth Holy Grail War happened in 2006 and ended in the destruction of an entire city,that resulted in many people dying and many servants to go rampant as what the world would rather known as Rogue Spirits,just the Saber and Lancer summoned that day not going mad. After the destruction of the town,The Dark Magi family Matou was permanently banned from ever participating in The Holy Grail War again,and two boys to be the single people alive after the War. The Fall of that certain city made the Magi Association to reconsider the Holy Grail War for another 10 years. The Great Magus Agios Polemos Finally in 2016,a new war started with Tohsaka Rin summoning Lancer and officially starting the new Agios Polemos. The Other masters summoned their servants and battle for the grail,after and tough battle with Illyasviel Von Eizbern,Rin,Shirou and Ryu managed to defeat her. The War Ended with Tohsaka Rin,Emiya Shirou and Ryu Akiruki Destroying the Holy Grail once and for all after the Demon Xeronato was defeated.The Holy Grail was sealed away....at least for the next 3 years. The Unlimited Agios Polemos Participants Category:Holy Grail Wars Category:Holy Grail War Category:Fate/Ieros Polemos